


back of a cop car

by cliffordsunshine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Obviously AU, ashton is the sunshine, calum ditched michael, luke and ashton are stepbrothers, muke aren't together but they like each other, pls read, so basically michael and luke get arrested together, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordsunshine/pseuds/cliffordsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke get arrested together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back of a cop car

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So this is an AU based off of Keith Urban's 'Cop Car' :) it came on while I was going to the doctor's today and well, all I could think about was Muke meeting this way. Enjoy! Please leave kudos and comments!

It was the last week of summer vacation. No one wanted to go back to school. Michael would be starting his third year of high school and didn't give a shit. His grades had hit their lowest point last year, and he just couldn't be bothered to do anything about them. Of course it stressed him but he just wasn't smart. 

He wasn't going to worry about it, though. To enjoy the last week of break before everyone was forced to go back to school, the older kids planned an end-of-the-summer party and everyone going back to school was invited. Michael was invited by his friend Calum who knew the guy throwing the party. Calum was always the social of the two. He agreed to go, deciding that he should have some kind of fun before it was all gone due to school. 

So there he was on that warm summer evening, sitting all alone with a beer in his hand. He had contemplated leaving the second Calum ditched him for his other friend and was just about to make an exit when a random kid with a nice smile and nice Goldfinger shirt stopped him. 

"Hey, man. Some of us are fixing to leave and take a road trip for a few miles. Wanna come?" the way he looked at Michael was almost pleadingly and he couldn't say no. Poor guy probably didn't know anyone else so he nodded. 

"Thank god. I'm Ashton, by the way. I just moved here this summer and don't really know anyone so when I heard about this party I thought I could make some friends," he explained as they walked outside. It was darker now, Michael noted. He felt less tense. Ashton seemed like a nice dude. 

"I'm Michael. People don't really give a shit about anyone here. You could talk to anyone and they'll talk to you if you make the effort, y'know? I've lived here my whole life. It's an alright place. Welcome." He smiled slightly at the curly-haired boy as they finally saw the group of people getting ready to leave. Michael looked around for Calum and sighed when he didn't catch sight of him. Oh well. 

Apparently they would be taking three pick-up trucks. Ashton stayed close to Michael's side. They would be riding on the tailgate. Michael jumped up first and Ashton followed. People were drunk and Michael wouldn't admit he was scared that this was his last day on earth, trusting that these people were smart enough to put someone sober behind the wheel. 

After all the trucks were filled with teenagers mostly Michael's age, everyone started screaming and yelling as they drove off. Michael almost cringed at how cliché this was. He could tell Ashton felt the same way and laughed. He looked ahead and saw that people were standing up in the other two trucks. He was glad the people they had chosen, sort of, to ride with were being chill and enjoying the ride while sitting down. 

They rode around for what felt like hours. The warm breeze made everything so serene and Michael had never really felt so peaceful. He looked over at Ashton who was smiling to himself and wondered if they would talk in school. He hoped they would. Ashton seemed nice. He looked at Michael and waved. It was harder to talk now because the rush of it all was getting to them. They couldn't stop smiling. 

Eventually they turned on a backroad and Michael almost missed the 'No Trespass' sign they passed. Ashton saw it too and shrugged. Michael hoped that the owner of the property wasn't there. They drove into the field off the road and parked the trucks in a circle. Everyone jumping out before they had stopped. He wasn't sure what to do until Ashton jumped off and waited for Michael. They decided to walk around until everyone was ready to leave. 

They weren't going to walk too far into the field. They would stay in sight of everyone else. They talked for a few minutes and that's when nature called for Michael. He looked around for a tree and spotted one a few feet away. 

"I have to take a piss," he said to Ashton. Ashton nodded. 

"Okay. I'm going to head back now. You can catch up when you're done." He smiled at Michael as he went the other direction. Michael got his business done and was walking back, enjoying the true beauty of the night sky when he heard someone shout "Cops!". Then he looked over to see everyone running to the trucks. He was too far away but made a run for it. The cops had pulled up and were getting out, prepared to get anyone they could. The trucks were driving away at full speed as people were still jumping on. 

"Michael, c'mon!" he heard Ashton shout just as he was tackled to the ground. He groaned in pain as he looked up and saw the truck he had arrived on drive away out of sight, along with the other two trucks. He tried to break free from the cop. 

"Quit struggling. Makes this easier for both of us, son," the cop said as he handcuffed Michael and pulled him up. He recited his rights as Michael looked around to see if he was the only idiot who had gotten left behind. He was relieved when he saw that a few other people were being put into the cop cars. He was put into the only other empty car. The cop slammed the door. 

He sat and stared outside. He was into some huge shit right now. His parents were going to be so pissed. He was fucked. Just as he put his head down in shame, the door to his left opened and someone else was thrown in there with a huff. The other guy looked as if his life was over. His eyes were closed and he sighed loudly throwing his head back. 

After some time, Michael started to feel bad for the guy and himself so he decided to lighten the mood. 

"Best summer ever, huh?" he asked as he looked over at the boy. Said boy looked over as relief washed over his face and laughed softly. 

"Yeah. My mom is totally going to kill me but it was worth it," he joked. Michael smiled and shifted in his seat. The handcuffs weren't too tight but were tight enough to dig in his skin. The other boy seemed to have the same problem. They smiled at each other again. When the cop got inside the car, the other boy smirked and leaned up. 

"Hey, sir, do you think you could loosen these cuffs up a bit? I'd like to keep my hands," the other boy asked politely and sarcastically at the same time. Michael didn't know that was even possible. He watched as the other boy smiled over at him. He had blue eyes and a quiff that was disheveled. His teeth were perfectly straight and he had a damn lip ring. He was fucking hot. 

The cop laughed and shook his head. 

"You're lucky I didn't put them on tighter," was all he said as they drove off. The other boy shrugged as if saying "I tried" and leaned back. The next few minutes were silent, neither of the boys knowing what to talk about with a cop right in front of them. Michael had so many questions that he was too afraid to ask this guy who was in the same shit as he was. 

Every few minutes, they would glance at each other simultaneously and smile shyly. Michael had been certain of his sexuality since freshman year when he made out with the captain of the football team in the bathroom stall at his first high school dance. He knew what he felt for this other guy wasn't the same thing he felt for Ashton. It was different and it thrilled him. Ashton was the kind of person that would be his best man at his wedding but this other guy was the guy he would be getting married to. That was the difference.

They pulled into the police station and Michael could see the other boy tense up. He knew how nervous the other boy was and wanted to help. 

"On the bright side, we won't be staying in jail. They'll just call our parents to pick us up so don't worry too much about it," he assured when the cop got out. Two cops walked out of the station to pull them out of the car. Michael hoped they would seat them next to each other. They did.

They released them from the handcuffs as they got the information they needed to inform their parents. 

"I'm Luke, by the way," the other boy, Luke, conversed. Michael smiled over at him. 

"I'm Michael." Luke grinned before looking over at the cops who were watching them probably thinking they were criminals when in reality they were just trespassing. They laughed together. 

"I've never seen you around. New here?" Michael asked. Luke nodded. 

"Yeah, my mom got remarried and my stepdad decided it was time to move so we all just settled here this summer. My stepbrother is the one who forced me to go to the damn party and he ditched me the second we got there. Said he wanted to make friends or something. I knew I should have stayed home." He shook his head in disappointment and Michael laughed. 

"It's funny 'cause my best friend ditched me too and I was fixing to leave when this one guy stopped me and asked me if I wanted to go on the road trip." Luke giggled and started to bite on his lip ring. Michael couldn't stop staring. He knew he was but couldn't draw his eyes away from Luke's mouth. 

"Luke!" he heard someone yell sternly. He finally tore his gaze away from the blonde and looked up to see a woman, he assumed was Luke's mom, walking toward him. It was clear she had been worrying by the way her hair was all over the place and she looked distressed. 

"Mom, don't. Please not here. I just wanna go home, please," he pleaded as the cop handed his mother some papers to fill out, saying he would be free to go once they were filled out. She glanced over at Michael who was staring at Luke and shook her head at both of them. Luke sighed. 

"Wait here while I fill these out. We have a lot to talk about. Ashton was worried sick about you, y'know? You should have known better, Luke. Sit," she ordered as she followed the police officer to the front desk. 

Luke sat down and pouted at Michael. It was adorable. 

"She's definitely going to kill me. And Ashton too when she finds out he's the one who told me to go." Michael bit his lip. 

"Ashton? As in curly haired, award-winning smile Ashton? The same Ashton who got me into this mess as well?" Michael asked in a joking manner. Luke's eyes widened and he burst out laughing. 

"No fucking way! That's my stepbrother. Little shit head. Oh my god. That's incredible," Luke exclaimed. Michael nodded in agreement. They continued to talk for a few minutes until Luke's mom, Liz he had told Michael, came back. Luke stood up and it was then that Michael noticed how tall and broad this guy was. He was wearing an old red flannel shirt with tight black skinny jeans that really showed his long legs off. Luke smiled tightly at Michael as Liz spoke.

"I hope you remember how humiliating this was and never ever do it again, Lucas. Let's go." She glanced at Michael disapprovingly and walked away. Luke sighed before grinning at Michael. 

"Well, this was quite an experience. Uhm, thanks for keeping me sane, I guess. I think I would have freaked out and like, died or something if you weren't with me so thanks," he spoke so softly and Michael could feel himself falling ever so slowly for this guy. He smiled. 

"Glad I wasn't alone," he replied. Luke smiled and waved slightly as he walked away. 

"Hey, Luke?" Michael called out just as he reached the door. 

"Yeah?" He replied with a smile. 

"See you in school next week." The smile and light blush on Luke's face didn't disappear that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were any mistakes. I only went over it once. Thanks for reading!


End file.
